


Atypical Family

by gingayellow



Series: Atypical Family [1]
Category: Power Rangers Time Force, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where I'm archiving all my 'Katie and Trip adopt Ryuuji' fics. I will attempt to put them in chronological order, I'll note when/if I don't! Jin hasn't shown up yet, but since he will soon, I'm tagging it as such already. Themes of mental illness/past trauma happening to children throughout the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepover

Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Warning in this chapter for panic attacks

Ryuuji was very lucky.

Just a few weeks ago, he’d been living on the streets. Begging and doing less than legal things so he could eat. Every time he tried to settle somewhere, someone would attack his tent and he’d have to fight back, and-- that other part of him would come out, and he’d have to leave before he was arrested. And then there were the people his kidnappers had might him fight, and hurt…

But now… now he had parents. The best parents in the world, because who else would adopt a mutant with a criminal record? He had food, and a home, and he was starting school tomorrow. That was more than most mutants in his situation could hope for. He never dreamt that he could be so fortunate.

He was supposed to be happy.

Instead, he was under his desk, trying very hard to steady his breathing.

Some part of him removed from the panic knew that this wasn’t helping. Yes, he’d made a few mistakes today. He’d been a bit terse in the morning, before having caffeine. He’d stayed out twenty minutes later than he promised when he went to the library. He’d broken his mother’s favorite dinner plate. But they were all just tiny accidents, really, it didn’t matter, that what they kept saying, except it did, these mistakes kept adding up, and they’d hate him eventually, just like everyone else, and he’d be all alone and no one would ever want him ever--

Ryuuji’s breath came out in ragged gasps, barely resisting the to find something to break.

That was when his father stumbled in, collapsing on the bed.

… Slowly, Ryuuji crawled out from under the desk. He suspected Dad wasn’t really awake, otherwise he probably would have said something about the panic attack. “Dad?” He tended to avoid the bed, because it was too soft for him (the floor was much more comfortable for sleeping), but he sat next to his father. “Are you all right?”

“’m fine,” Dad said around a yawn. “But you feel off.”

Oh. “Um, about the desk…”

“Desk?” His father looked up at him blearily. “It looks fine to me. Did you break one of the drawers?”

“No!” Ryuuji clapped a hand over his chest, as if that might slow down his heart. “No, it’s fine. I promise.”

“But it’s not fine.” Dad woke up, a little, shifting so he could get a better look at Ryuuji. “You’ve felt stressed all day, son.”

Ashamed, Ryuuji rubbed the back of his neck. “I thought I hid it pretty well.”

“You did.” Dad pointed to his forehead. “I only knew ‘cause I picked up on your thoughts.”

“I see.” Ryuuji leaned in a little closer-- he’d known his father was an alien (it’d be hard not to know that when he had a rock in his head), of course, but he’d been so busy with preparing for school and adjusting, he never had the time to research Xybria.

“Does it bother you?” Suddenly, Dad looked anxious. “It used to bug Lucas.”

“No.” That wasn’t a lie-- honestly, it was quite fascinating. Although… “I imagine it’s not easy, hearing my uglier thoughts all day.”

“Pffft.”

Ryuuji blinked-- then gasped as he father grabbed him in a sloppy, sleepy hug.

“Ryuuji, there is a huge difference between ugly and stressed out. Trust me, I know.” Dad yawned. “But I guess I’m gonna have to hug you until you understand that.”

Ryuuji laughed softly. “Dad, please. I’m fifteen, I think I can understand a logical argument at this stage in my life…” Except Dad was snoring. And Ryuuji didn’t quite have the hear to pull away.

He settled down quietly, so he wouldn’t disturb his father. The bed was too soft, but it wouldn’t hurt to give it a shot.

\--

He woke up an hour later to his mother giving them both a look. “I see you two decided to have a sleepover without me.”

“Sorry, Mom.” Ryuuji grimaced. “I think there’s enough room for you, if you’d like?”

“There better be.” She found a spot next to Dad, and they both fell asleep a few minutes later.


	2. Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine  
> Notes: Eating issues, alluded to PTSD

Their first dinner with Ryuuji was interesting. He was polite, willing to talk about his day and ask about theirs. He was helped set the table and offered to do the dishes, and he even helped Katie make dinner rolls.

However, Ryuuji hadn't touched a bite of his food.

Katie didn't say anything despite really wanted to, because she was only too aware of how fragile Ryuuji felt right now. After sneaking a few glances at Trip-- who was glumly working on his third helping-- she could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

She was worried. It was natural to worry when your son wasn't eating. But this was Ruuji's first night being their son, and the important thing was to make him comfortable. Besides, he was a teenage boy. He was going to get hungry enough to eat at some point.

So Katie tried to focus on discussing with Ryuuji what school he was planning on attending instead.

\--

The next morning, while Katie was trying to get a quick breakfast before work without waking up her spouse and son, she noticed that the leftovers were missing from the fridge. Along with some apples. Good, that meant that Ruuji had eaten after all.

Relieved that poor Ryuuji wasn't starving himself, and confident that tonight they'd eat together like a family, Katie practically bounded off to work.

\--

That evening, it was the same blasted thing.

And sure enough in the morning, Ryuuji's leftovers were gone, along with a handful of the cookies they'd made for dessert. There were two dishes and a glass neatly stacked in the dish drainer.

\--

"We could always ask him why he doesn't want to eat with us," Trip suggested.

"Remember what happened when we suggested that he sleeps in the bed we got him instead of on the floor?" Katie grimaced while changing into her pajamas. "I just don't want him to feel like we're forcing him into anything."

"I know." Trip stretched out on the bed. "Well, at least he's not hurting anyone?"

"Yes, but he's worrying me sick," Katie huffed as she plopped down next to Trip. It wasn't so much Ryuuji's eating habits-- as long as he was fed and healthy, he could eat anywhere and anytime he pleased-- it was the feeling that Ryuuji wasn't comfortable around them enough to eat in public. That he felt like he wasn't good enough, or that he'd do something that would make them take the food away. She just didn't know what to do.

Well, she knew what to do, she admitted to herself unhappily as she started to drift off. She just hope it wouldn't come to bite her.

\--

Ryuuji leaned back in his chair, stretching. It was very late, but this text was covering a branch of robotics he'd never even heard of before. He was starting school in two days, surely no one could fault him for being prepared.

But perhaps a break would proved useful. Ryuuji poke his head out of the study. "Dad?" It was still odd to call him that. "Where's Mom?"

Trip coughed. "Um, she's in your room?" He coughed again. "Sorry, I wasn't supposed to tell you, but I'm not really into lying, so..."

"Right." Ryuuji made himself appear calm as he headed into the room they'd given him. He kept it near. There was nothing illegal in there. He didn't even play music without headphone on, what could he have done that would--

"Ah. Good, you're here." Mom clapped him on the shoulder, then all but dragged him in. "I was thinking, you're a growing boy, right?"

"Y-yes?"

"And growing boys like to eat. So," and she motioned to the wall, "I put a replicator in your room."

Ryuuji bit his lips, feeling something between guilt and relief, and maybe even the beginnings of trust. "Thank you," he managed, clearing his books off the bed. He gathered his courage. "Would you like to have a snack with me to celebrate?"

\--

Additional Notes: I actually struggled with what Ryuuji would call Katie and Trip, but after deciding that he (this version at least) is someone who craves order/structure, so Mom and Dad it was, even if he doesn't quite 'feel' it just yet.


	3. Take Your Child to Work Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine

“Are you absolutely sure that it’s all right for me to be here with you, Dad?” Ryuuji played with his shirt sleeve.

“Don’t worry.” Trip had been saying that since he’d first proposed taking his son to the Megazord bay, but he wasn’t sure if it was ever going to sink in-- Ryuuji felt more nervous than Trip had on his first day at work, and Trip had been literally shaking in his boots. “All of this is available to the public. Schools have tours here all the time.”

“Really?” Anxiety was still coming of off Ryuuji in waves, but Trip could detect just a bit of curiosity-- and envy-- underneath it.

“Yeah. Hey, maybe your school will have one, too.” Provided once they figured out where Ryuuji would be going to school. They were having trouble enough finding mutant friendly schools, and even then, once they learned about Ryuuji’s record… well, right now he just needed to focus on the positive. Like showing off his work to his son. “Come on.” Trip patted Ryuuji’s back. “Let’s see the Megazord I’m working on currently.”

\--

Ryuuji’s fears had melted away the instant he saw the prototype. “Dad.” His nose was all but pressed against the glass. “This is amazing. I can’t believe you managed to compensate for the lag in reload time for the weapons, and it fits together so elegantly, and it’s just…” Ryuuji sighed giddily. That was the only way Trip could describe it. “It’s the most perfect thing ever.”

“I wouldn’t say that. After all, it’s still a work in progress.” That didn’t stop Trip’s face from heating up. This was the first time someone outside of work was this into his projects. Katie knew how much it meant to him, of course, but mechanics also bored her, and his parents… were traditional in all matters. It was a nice change, especially since judging from the small bookcase of parenting help books he’d read right after adopting Ryuuji, teenagers were supposed to be sullen and not like much of anything.

“Well, it’s an amazing work in progress.” Ryuuji’s eyes went back to the pad. “Is it true that it’s based on the original Time Force Megazord?”

“Parts of it are, yes.”

“Wow.” Ryuuji smiled as the images of past Megazords appeared on his pad. “I’d love to see it one day.”

“Well, you have to join Time Force for that, since it’s under guard. Of course, after seeing how you did on those entrance exams you could probably get into any academy in the quadrant--” Oh, wait. Right. He wasn’t supposed to force career paths on his son. Not to mention Ryuuji was having issues just getting into a high school right now and this was the second time he’d brilliantly mentioned school, and wow, he really just messed up.

He didn’t feel anything negative from Ryuuji after that comment, but Trip suspected that was because Ryuuji’s face was glued to his pad. And while he was glad that he hadn’t crushed his son’s self-esteem, he still felt lousy about it.

“Hey, how about some lunch?” Food always made Trip feel better. “Anything in mind, son?”

Ryuuji waved a hand. “Whatever you’re getting is fine.”

“All right.” Pizza for two, then. Trip sighed, and left for the adjacent kitchen.

\--

It wasn’t until Ryuuji was alone that he fully realized what his father had said. And he must have meant it, because most officers didn’t tell ex-convicts that they could apply to Time Force, if they wanted.

Ryuuji turned off his pad, done with reading for now. He stood up, stretching as he took in the unfinished Megazord one more time. His first reaction had been to dismiss it. Parents were supposed to say nice things to their children, right? And he had a record, and he didn’t handle stress well.

But he wanted to build a Megazord. More than anything. And Dad wasn’t exactly the most action-packed person ever, and he was a Power Ranger. So perhaps…. just perhaps…

It certainly couldn’t hurt to ask a few questions, at least.

“Hey, Dad?” He strode into the kitchen. How long did it take to synthesize pizza, anyways? “About what you said about Time Force--”

Ryuuji’s father was bracing himself against the counter, while a bright light came from the gem in his forehead.

For one long, horrible moment, Ryuuji didn’t know what to do.

But then he remembered one night when he’d gone to get some water, and he’d seen his mother help Dad up after he’d fallen, and there’d been a bright light just like this, and he just had to do what his mother had done.

And the first thing she’d done was hold Dad. “Um. Hey, Dad.” Ryuuji took his father gently/awkwardly, easing him into a chair.

Then she’d spoken softly to him, and wow, Ryuuji really wished he’d heard what she had said. “Dad?” He still wasn’t looking at him, and that light wouldn’t go away. “It’s Ryuuji. And I’m here, with you.” He wished that he sounded more confident of that. “And we’re at your work, looking at Megazords, because you insisted, because you know that I love them.” There was no change in the light, although he felt Dad twitch. “And it’d be really nice if you came back, so I could thank you for that.” Ryuuji forced himself not to tense, because he had no idea what to do next if this didn’t work… but the light faded, and his father slouched against him.

“R-Ryuuji?”

“Yes.” Ryuuji’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Dad, what was that?”

Dad frowned, leaning back in his chair. “Do you remember how we all talked right before you first came home? About where I’m from?”

“Of course. You’re from Xybria, a race gifted with empathic and telepathic abilities, along with erratic glimpses of the future. You‘re in control of these abilities the majority of the time, but sometimes they overwhelm you.”

“Wow.” Dad smiled, a little. “You really did listen. But yeah, about the overwhelming bit.” The smile faded. “It’s not as bad as when I was your age, but if I’m too tense to keep my shields up, it can hit me pretty bad.”

“Oh. I see.” Ryuuji understood now. “I’m sorry. I was nervous today, and that must’ve rubbed off of you, and--”

“No.” Dad shook his head. “It wasn’t that. Ryuuji, wait I said about school earlier… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up problems.”

“What are you talking about…” Oh. Now he understood. “Dad, I wasn’t even thinking about schools. And we’ll find one, eventually.” Then he smiled, even if it was a little embarrassing. “And, um, I was kinda glad that you think I could join Time Force.”

“Really?”

“Really. I came in here to ask about how I should go about that.”

“Hmm.” Dad patted his arm. “Well, since we’re here, I may as well answer a few questions.”


	4. Sick Day Semantics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine  
> Warnings: Alluded to past drug abuse

"Yeah, he's still not better." Ryuuji had improved, but not enough. "I'm gonna have to take another sick day. Sorry, Lucas." Lucas assured her once again that it wasn't a problem before ending the call.

Katie frowned, turned off her comm, and went into the kitchen. She was going to use up all of her own sick days taking care of Ryuuji at this rate, but it couldn't be helped. He was too sick to leave the house, and Trip was busy with a project. Besides, she didn't mind. She highly doubted that even if she could make it to work, she'd do a very good job at it.

The medicine the doctor prescribed was liquid, so she could just pour it in the soup-- Ryuuji seemed to have issues with pills, and she didn't want to push. Speaking of... the synthesizer pinged when the chicken soup was ready. She tugged on an oven mitt, took it to the counter, and promptly downed the medicine in the soup. The doctor said that this was supposed to help clear out the gunk in his lungs. It better. Poor kid had been coughing all night.

After placing the soup on a tray, Katie made her way into Ryuuji's bedroom. Despite everything, she took a moment to just appreciate her son sleeping in his bed. "Hey, sweetie." She placed the tray on his desk, then sat on the bed, feeling his forehead. Still cool. His fever had finally broken last night, but he was still coughing and weak. "You feeling awake?"

He didn't stir at her touch, long enough to where she started to worry, but then his eyelids twitched. Slowly, he looked up at her. "... Mama?"

"Yeah." Katie smiled before retrieving the soup. "With lunch. And don't make that face at me, I know you don't feel like eating, but you gotta. Unless you want another late night hospital trip?"

Ryuuji sighed/coughed, then took the spoon. As Katie watched him eat, because for such a sweetheart Ryuuji could be tricky, it occurred to her that he'd called her 'Mama.' Like a little kid would.

As pleased as she was, she didn't mention it. Even if he was sick, she doubted he wouldn't be as happy with it as she was, what with being a teenager and all. 


	5. First Day of School

Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Warning for PRTF canon prejudice against mutants 

\--

"Well," Ryuuji said as he boarded the public hover train with his mother. "We can scratch that school off the list." He was kind of glad, too. The commute would've been way too long to get any studying done. 

"First thing tomorrow, I'm talking to the principal," Mom snarled over her pad as she sat down. Ryuuji suspected that she was drafting a formal complaint. "They have no right to refuse you. Not to mention all the charges were dropped, and you have half of Time Force offering references for you--"

"Mom." Ryuuji didn't like disagreeing with her, but he also didn't like her getting so worked up over something that neither one of them could fix. "We both know the real reason why they wouldn't let me in."

"Well, that's illegal."

"I know, but it's a wealthy private school, and they've got lots of lawyers, and..." Mom was going to be so ashamed of him. "I just want to go to school. A real school, not whatever that was." He'd been given the tour. There had been pretty buildings, wealthy children, and not much else.

Mom huffed, but nodded. "Okay. I'm still sending that complaint. And letting the higher ups know."

"Good idea."

"And I'll get the things set up for home schooling."

Bad idea. "Well, you know, there is the state school."

"No. Forget it. We'll figure--"

"There are very few schools that will accept a mutant. And the ones that do won't accept one with a criminal record." He did his best to sound firm, but not mean. Seeing how his mother looked like she was going to cry, he doubted that he succeeded. "Home schooling would be nice, but there's no way you and Dad can work it around your schedules." The bus turned back onto the highway that would take them home. "I don't want to burden you guys."

"Oh, Ryuuji-- c'mere." Mom grabbed him in a rib-cracking hug. "You've never been a burden. But trust me, you don't want to go there." She sighed, and suddenly seemed very far away. "I went there for a year, when my powers first appeared. It was the worst year of my life."

"I know, it sounds like a bad idea, but please listen." He dug out his own pad of out his bag, and brought up the page he'd bookmarked. "It really turned around ten years ago. Their science program won an award last year." For robotic engineering.

"Lemme see that." Ryuuji didn't resist as she snatched his pad away. "So some people sued their butts... good, and they replaced the entire administration... hunh."

"Is that a good hunh?"

"I don't know, Ryuuji." Her eyes were still fixed on the screen. "It sounds nice, but advertisements and reality are very different things." She ruffled his hair. "I don't want you to have deal with anymore heartbreak than you absolutely have to." 

"Let's just try it for a semester. Then if it's still a bad school, I can transfer out."

"... All right. But I swear, if someone so much as breathes on you funny, I'm taking you out. And then I'm taking that school apart with my bare hands."

Ryuuji did his best to laugh as his mother pounded her fist.

\--

"You have everything you need?"

"Yes, Dad." Ryuuji shouldered his bag. "Don't worry. I have my lunch, and my pad, and I'll download any forms you guys need to sign."

"And remember," Mom said as she grabbed in yet another hug. "We can always find you another school."

"Mom--"

She gave him a look.

"Yes, ma'am." After saying his good-byes, he decided it would be best to make a quick exit. He was grateful for everything, and glad they both took time out of their busy schedules to see him off, but right now he just wanted to get it done with.

Ryuuji took in the school yard. Everyone here was a mutant. Must of them looked 'normal,' like his mother and himself. Others had odd hair and/or eye color, like Aunt Nadira. Others were very, very unique looking. 

He hoped it didn't seem like he was staring, but it was a new experience. Mutants usually did their best to assimilate into mainstream society, if they could. No one looked like they were trying to hide here.

And their science building was in eyesight.

Maybe it would be different here.

\--

At least, that was what he had hoped until the crowds appeared. 

It hadn't been too bad at first. Ryuuji had been trying to find his first class, and there'd been only a few students. But suddenly there were so many more, talking and laughing and blocking his way, and what if he was late, what if they kicked him out, and he tried to catch his breath, because this type of thinking wasn't healthy, but it was just too crowded--

He was in the bathroom.

"Sorry for grabbing you like that!" His 'assailant' was about his age, with longer hair and sharp features-- which made for an interesting contrast with the rest of his face, which still had baby fat. "But you were giving off some wild anxiety there. I couldn't think of any other way to get your attention." He propped himself against a sink. "Stay here until the bell rings, then the hallways will be clear."

"But won't we be late?"

"Yeah, but the homeroom teachers don't care. This is such a big school, they don't mind if you come in a little after the bell. That reminds me," and now he was in Ryuuji's personal space. "I've never felt you before. Is this your first year?"

"Yes." Ryuuji really didn't like being tardy, but he wasn't up to braving the crowd again. "I'm Ryuuji Iwasaki, and I'm a second year student."

"I see." The other student smirked. "I'm Masato Jin, and I'm a third year student, which means you gotta do what I say."

"S-seriously?"

"What? You--" Masato laughed. "You really are new here." Then he looked thoughtful. "I guess you must still live with your parents, seeing how I haven't seen you in the dorms, either."

Ryuuji nodded. "I live with my mother and my father."

"That must be nice." Masato was smiling, but Ryuuji had been without parents long enough to note the bitterness. But before he could say anything, Masato was... draped over him? "Hey, did they just get back together or something?"

"No." Ryuuji fought the urge to shove him off. "Why?"

"Because you feel even more anxious about them-- but don't worry, I'm not gonna ask anymore about it." Now Masato backed off (a little), arms folded across his chest.

"Thank you, I suppose." Then perhaps Masato wouldn't mind if he asked his own question. "I'm assuming that you're telepathic?"

"More empathic than anything else-- but yes, I am. That's why I hang out here in the mornings. It's not quite as loud if there's a wall between us." Masato tapped his left temple. "It's pretty rare for human mutants, and the ones that are supposed to be super scary." He smiled like he did before, trying very hard to present himself as someone smug and above it all, but the bitterness (and now loneliness) were there, too.

His mother was right. Telepaths made lousy liars.

"I'm not." Ryuuji took a tentative step to Masato. "I'm used to it. My father is a telepath-- but he's an alien, from Xybria."

"Oh." Masato blinked-- then stumbled.

But as Ryuuji had said, he was used to telepathy, so he caught Masato before he was aware that he'd done it. "Are you all right, Masato?"

"Y-yeah." His face was obscured by his hair. "A girl just walked by, and she felt even more stressed than you. It was about a test." Ryuuji helped him stand up. "Don't worry, she's spent the past week cramming. She'll be fine."

"Good. But what about you?"

"Me?" Masato pushed his hair out his eyes. "I'm okay. Um, thanks." He smiled, but it was small and a little awkward-- and it felt real this time.

But then he yelped. "We really are late-- hey, what's your first class?"

"Physics with Donaldson."

"Great, me too! Let's go and be study buddies, Ryuuji!" Masato grabbed him by the wrist, leading him into the now empty hallway.

This was going to be an interesting day.


End file.
